


A Jester's Preferred Tastes

by NotSoSweetStories



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mild Gore, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Violence, Spanking, Threats, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoSweetStories/pseuds/NotSoSweetStories
Summary: Hisoka broke the kiss with a blissful sigh. He was completely hard now, his erection trapped in his pants, begging to be released. "Mmm... I don't wanna wait any longer," the man whispered. Seconds later, he had pulled Tsubaki's knees up toward her chest and yanked her thighs apart, the gesture eliciting a cry from the woman. "W-wait!" fresh tears poured down the reddened cheeks. She froze as a hand came up to toward her face, eyes closing, her body tensed; expecting to be hit. Instead, Hisoka carefully removed the girl's glasses, flashing a delighted smile at the chubby, reddened cheeks. "Oh, I think I've waited long enough," the jester spoke sweetly.





	A Jester's Preferred Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> I started writing this story, several months ago, on a whim. Just a short story that I wrote for fun. I'd been wanting to do a story featuring a character that isn't what you typically come across. Now that it's finally finished, I figured I'd share it. Hope you all enjoy it.  
> p.s. Sorry for my lazy proof-reading skills!

"Heh, just my luck," the girl mumbled to herself. Thunder echoed from above as heavy rain started pouring down on the high schooler. Rain and temperature change made her glasses fog up but still, she stood there for awhile and let her clothes get soaked. It had been another crappy day of her less than desirable, average life. Tsubaki Ono was nothing special and her appearance made her the perfect target for bullies. She was kind of short, wore glasses,  and was a bit overweight. Tsubaki didn't think of herself as being fat just curvy, maybe? If only the jerks at her school thought of her that way. Each day she'd go to school and pretend not to be bothered by all the fat jokes and the mean words people would say. Freak. Piggy. Ugly. Four-eyes. Giant. Fatso. There were so many insults that she'd brush off. "Why?," the girl would ask herself. "Why all the unnecessary cruelty just because I look different?" Even now, standing in the rain she let the sadness overwhelm her senses. 

Wiping tears from her eyes, she finally started to walk again. The air was getting colder and her breath started to become visible. 'Better get home quick,' she thought. Taking a shortcut through some alleys, she never could have known what was to come or the beast she'd encounter. Cutting up an alley, near an old factory, the young woman was stopped dead in her tracks by a horrific scene. Two men slumped on the ground, blood covering the wall behind them. One had what looked like playing cards sticking out of his chest and face. The other, oh God, the other's head was almost completely off. Reality hit the teen hard and she could hear her own breathing get loud and heavy. Without thinking, her feet began to slowly backup, trying to get her away from the corpses. Her back hit something solid, "oh my. What's this?" A loud gasp escaped the girl as she spun around quickly to see where the voice had come from.

A tall man, with magenta hair smiled back at her. His appearance was like that of a clown, tear drop and star markings in his face and an outfit reminiscent of a jester. Tsubaki's wandering eyes couldn't help but notice that he was covered in blood spatter. "Looks like I've been caught in the act," his voice was so chipper as he stepped toward her. "N-no..." the word trailed off as panic set in. "No?" he took another step closer, "then are you going to keep my secret, little cutie?" Seeing  a hand reaching towards her, fight-or-flight kicked in and Tsubaki turned and ran. Air heaved in and out of her chest she ran as fast as her legs could take her, ignoring the dead bodies she had to cross along the way. 'The factory should just be ahead,' her brain told her. The apartment building where she lived was just on the other side of it. Using this shortcut often, she knew which door cut straight through the factory. Her mind assured her that it'd be a straight shot once inside the building. The teen hadn't stopped once to check and see if the man was pursuing her, she just stayed focus on making it to safety. That had been her mistake.   
Something grabbed hold of her ankles, a shocked scream echoing through the large space as she fell to the ground. Ignoring the new scrapes on her hands and knees, Tsubaki fought and struggled but couldn't see what was holding her ankles together. 'I can't see it!' her mind was so confused as her hands clawed at the invisible bindings. Suddenly, there was a heavy sensation across her wrists and before the teen could react, her body was pulled backward, wrists pinned to the ground. "No! Wha-what is this!?" she growled in frustration as she pulled against it, all efforts to escape were in vain. "Oh, that's just a little something to make sure you behave," the jester spoke as he stepped out of the nearby shadows. Brown eyes widened in fear as the man approached. 

Hisoka stopped just a few feet away and took in the wonderful sight before him. A beautiful young woman, clothes drenched, knees bloody, writhing on the floor beneath him. He stood in appreciation, his golden eyes greedily scanning her form. Full hips and thick thighs wiggled back and forth, desperately fighting the Bungee Gum tying her down. Large breasts bounced on her chest as she took in erratic breaths. "Beautiful," the word came out as a breathy whisper. The young woman froze, her brown eyes meeting his for just a moment before clamping shut. "P-please don't hurt me!" she cried out. Hisoka licked his lips as he walked over and stood above her. "Hmm... now that'll depend entirely upon you, my dear," he spoke with a smile before crouching down to straddle her legs.   
The magenta-haired man let out a soft groan as he felt himself beginning to harden at the sight of the woman trembling beneath him. Without hesitation, he placed his palms just above her knees. There was a sharp intake of breath and the teens body tensed, instinctively, as her eyes flew open to meet his. "Wait, please! I-" her words caught in her throat as a menacing aura washed over her. "I said to behave," the tone was completely different now, a combination of threatening and somehow empty. Biting her lip, Tsubaki closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, not wanting to see what was happening. Hisoka quelled his bloodlust quickly and began to hum softly as his hand slowly trailed upward. "So soft," he sighed with delight as he gently groped the meaty thighs. His hands were causing goosebumps to rise on the pale flesh as he inched the skirt upward, the shaking muscles beneath the skin causing his erection to grow more. Soft whimpers reached his ears and he knew he wanted more. 

Leaning forward, he now reached his hands toward the soaking wet dress shirt, which clung his prey's voluptuous form. The now transparent fabric revealed a lilac coloured bra and cute little tummy underneath. When it came to women, Hisoka preferred those with a little meat on their bones. He loved the soft curves and flesh that really gave him something to grab on to. 'It's my lucky day,' he thought as he started to unbutton her dress shirt. Tsubaki sobbed softly, terrified of what was to come. 'This man is going to rape and kill me,' the teen felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. She'd never had a boyfriend before because nobody wanted her and her body. 'Just my luck to run into a perverted psycho killer,' she thought. 'I'm sure no normal murderer would wanna bang a fat chick before killing her.' Tsubaki's body was shaking uncontrollably at this point, a combination of the fear and the cold, now that her shirt was open. Brown eyes flew open, her body jerking, and a squeak of pure surprise came out of her as he pinched a bit of pudge on her side. Hisoka's laugh was one of pure delight at the girl's reaction. He leaned in close to her ear and Tsubaki, instinctively flinched away. "You're so adorable," the voice was pure seduction and it sent a shiver down the girl's spine. "Ngh, s-stop it," she whimpered as Hisoka began sucking at her earlobe. "Come on now, I just wanna make us both feel good," his tone was playful. "Aah!" she cried and tried shrugging him off as his teeth bit the soft spot below her ear. The magenta hair felt silky and warm against her cheek as the jester continued to litter her neck and shoulder with kisses. 

Tsubaki tensed when she felt hands on her hips that slowly made their way up her sides, making her body shudder. Suddenly, Hisoka grabbed her breasts, not too roughly but it was enough to make her try and buck him off. "No! Don't touch there!" the girl's voice was almost shrill, her cheeks burning red. "It'll be alright," that seductive voice came back, "I'm not going to hurt you so long as you're a good girl."  Tsubaki gave a few tentative tugs at the Bungee Gum, again, and then settled down when her efforts proved fruitless. Hisoka began to fondle the plump breasts in his hands, gently needing them and savoring the squishy sensation. "Why?" the sad voice spoke, "why are you doing this? I'm nothing. Why waste your time tormenting a pig like me?" The killer was genuinely taken aback by the girl's harsh words. Meeting her gaze, he could see that the fear in her expression had melted away into a look of sadness and confusion. "Now why would you say a thing like that?" Hisoka's hand grabbed hold of her jaw, forcing her to keep eye contact with him. "Did you get bullied?" his tone was teasing as his other hand continued to grope her. "Children can be so mean-spirited, you poor thing," nothing about his voice made the teen believe he actually cared. The magenta-haired man brought his face close to her own, mere inches away. The girl attempted to move but his firm grip prevented her from doing so. "Just relax. Forget about all that and enjoy yourself," his words became whispers. Tsubaki froze as the jester pressed his lips against her own. Keeping her mouth shut tight, she began to struggle again, the space around them filling with her sounds of protest. 

Hisoka pulled back, "oh? Was that your first kiss?" His golden eyes narrowed in a fiendish way that made the look of fear, return to the girl's face. "Kissing can feel very good," the man purred, "let me teach you how good it can be, little one." This time, Tsubaki saw the kiss coming and pressed her lips together, while Hisoka attempted his advances. The girl cringed when she felt his tongue start sliding across her lips, trying to find it's way in between them. Their cat-and-mouse game continued for several moments until Hisoka's fingers found and pinched her nipple. Tsubaki's mouth opened on instinct and Hisoka made his way inside, sliding the wet muscle against her teeth and bottom lip. He loved the way he caught her small cries and whimpers with his mouth. After a moment, the teen attempted to close her mouth and the man pulled back. His free hand came to sit just about her left breast and then pressed down, "if you try biting, I'll rip your heart right out of your chest." Tsubaki stared at his smiling face and shuddered as her mind flashed back to the two dead men in the alley. This time, she opened her mouth, albeit reluctantly, while Hisoka chuckled and made his way inside again. He coaxed her tongue to work with his, teaching the virgin mouth how to move in a pleasurable way. The killer deepened his kisses while hands started to explore the plump body once more. The girl whined loudly as he took her breasts again, this time rubbing and pinching the now hardened nipples through the fabric of her bra. Tsubaki didn't like any of this. She didn't want any of this. Despite how her body shook from the cold, her face felt like it was burning. 'I just want to survive this,' she assured herself to ease the shame and embarrassment. The teen hated how her body betrayed her and responded to the mad clown's ministrations.

Hisoka broke the kiss with a blissful sigh. He was completely hard now, his erection trapped in his pants, begging to be released. "Mmm... I don't wanna wait any longer," the man whispered. Seconds later, he had pulled Tsubaki's knees up toward her chest and yanked her thighs apart, the gesture eliciting a cry from the woman. "W-wait!" fresh tears poured down the reddened cheeks. She froze as a hand came up to toward her face, eyes closing, her body tensed; expecting to be hit. Instead, Hisoka carefully removed the girl's glasses, flashing a delighted smile at the chubby, reddened cheeks. "Oh, I think I've waited long enough," the jester spoke sweetly. "Don't you think so?," his voice deepened as he rolled his hips against hers. The girl's eye widened in horror as she felt something hot and hard press against her genitals. Unable to even form words, she looked down and watched as Hisoka undid his pants and pulled out his member. Tsubaki actually stopped breathing for a moment and her brain tried to understand what it was seeing.  The hard organ stood erect, coloured deep pink, and looking monstrous. 'Wh-what is that!?' the girl thought as her mind started working again. 

"No..." the word came out in a low whisper. Hands, hot to the touch, sneaked up her thighs and slowly grabbed hold of the hem of her panties. "No!," the word finally came out as a scream. The teen resumed her struggle, in earnest, thrashing about in a desperate attempt to free herself. Hisoka's hand came down in a crushing grip on her throat, causing the girl to settle after a few moments of not being able to breathe. She choked on sobs as his other hand came to her chest again, sharp nails piercing the flesh above her heart. "What did I tell you?" the man's voice was almost inhuman, his killing-aura dripping from every syllable. "P-"Pl-plea- Gah! I- ack! I-I'm- koff!" the girl tried to form words without any air. The magenta-haired man loosened his grip and waited while she coughed and gagged on the oxygen she so desperately inhaled. Tsubaki actually tried to shrink away from the man, "I-I'm sorry," her voice was a small whimper. "It's jus- I'm, I'm," she let out a broken sob. "I'm scared!" there were full blown tears running down her cheeks now, "please, it's gonna hurt. I don't want- I'm scared..." the last word trailed off into another sob. Hisoka blinked, his killing aura suddenly gone. In all his life, the jester never knew mercy. Mercy just wasn't something he'd been born with. However, he was often lead by whim and prone to doing the unexpected. Flashing the girl and eriey smile, the hand at her throat came up to brush her cheek. “Whatever you say, little one,” the smile on his face scared Tsubaki more than anything else that lead to this point. 

Leaning forward, Hisoka took the girl in another deep kiss, one hand kneaded her breast while the other came to rest on her hip, gently squeezing and releasing the pudgy flesh that was there. Tsubaki’s eyes flew wide open when the man pressed his pelvis flush against hers and began thrusting his hips back and forth. Turning her head, she broke the kiss, face flushed and brow knitted in confusion. “Wh-what are you doing? Ahn!” a small gasp escaped her lips. “Hmm… I’m making both of us feel goooood,” the jester purred in her ear. “Please, I- uwah!” her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to ignore the strange tingling sensation in her genitals. Within moments the bound girl found herself panting, her legs numb yet somehow tingling with sensation. There was a pit in her stomach that seemed be getting warmer and warmer. “See,” Hisoka’s breathy voice whispered in her ear, the feeling of his breath making her whimper, “you’re starting to feel good too. Opening her eyes, Tsubaki blinked away the haze of lust and stared at the magenta-haired man. “I-I don’t”, her words stammered as her body betrayed her. “Please.” The word, meant to come out as a request to stop, came out as a plea for more. 

The girl’s mind hadn’t even registered the lack of bonds on her wrists, when Hisoka grabbed her shoulder and flipped her over. Instinct told her to escape and she made a pathetic attempt to crawl away before hands came to grip her hips. “N-no,” her voice was so weak, her breathing unsteady. Hisoka licked his lips, letting his hands trail down the thick thighs and then come back up under the girl’s skirt. Tsubaki began to snap back to reality as she felt her panties being pulled down to her knees. “Wait!” she turned to in terror to the magenta-haired man behind. Leaning his weight across her back, he slid his hard member against her bare pussy. “You’re so wet,” he moaned before licking the shell of her ear and then biting it. “Aah!” the plump teen let out a small cry. “Hah… put your thighs together,” his voice was desparate and breathy as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck. “W-what?” fear and arousal had left the girl confused. A small cracking sound filled the air followed by a yelp of pain as Hisoka gave the girl’s bare ass a smack. “Thighs. Together. Now. Or, I’m putting it in,” his tone left no room for debate and Tsubaki obeyed. Wincing as her already injured knees, scraped across the stone floor, she pressed her thighs firmly together and waited for whatever was gonna happen next. Hisoka pressed the tip of his dick against her slit and followed its natural path until his hips were pressed against round cheeks. 

A loud moan passed through the jester’s lips as he was sheathed in the warm, softness of her fleshy thighs and pussy. Grabbing hold her hips, he began to thrust back and forth at a rough pace, his first thrust nearly causing the girl to lose her balance and fall forward. Tsubaki was mortified. Her eyes glued on the floor beneath her, hands pressed against the floor to brace the impact of each thrust. She panted softly, her face burning red, with tears flowing down her cheeks. Sure, he wasn’t actually inside of her but the act of violation felt all the same. Forced down on all fours, being pounded against and used, she’d never felt so degraded in all her life. Embarrassment filled her being as the motion of his hot, raw dick against her exposed vagina sent unfamiliar sensations of pleasure through her. Every so often, his tip would brush against her clitoris and she’d all but bite through her lip to stop herself from making any sounds that may entice the mad man further. “So good,” Hisoka moaned behind her, squeezing her “love-handles” and pumping his hips faster.

The girl let out a sharp cry as his hand came down on her ass again, the blow left behind a stinging pain. “Yes, that’s it. Let me hear you,” the magenta-haired man panted his words out. Fresh tears squeezed out of the teen’s eyes as his hand came down again and she whined loudly. The space around them was filled with the lewd sounds of flesh meeting flesh and Hisoka’s loud moans of pleasure. A hand slowly snaked up the girl’s back and then into her hair. Grabbing a handful, Hisoka reveled in the pained hiss that came after painfully tugging the teen’s hair back. “Hnngh… this is sooo gooood….” Running his tongue along the exposed neck, the killer whispered in the girl’s ear, “don’t you want me inside of you?” Brown eyes popped open and she cried out, “no, I don’t want it!” Another hard smack to her already sore backside, was his response. “Mmm… too bad,” he spoke lightheartedly before sinking his teeth into her shoulder, making her scream. 

Tsubaki’s entire body ached at this point. Her knees and palms were scraped to hell. Her ass was sore and throbbing and her scalp was screaming. She’d long forgotten the pleasurable sensations from his thrusts as the wide-spread ache and strain in her body took over her senses. ‘God, when is this gonna end.’ No sooner did she think the words than he began to speed up his thrusts. The space between her legs felt sticky and gross as he started plunging back forth at inhuman speed. Hisoka was lost in his own ecstasy as one hand, viciously yanked the girl’s head back and the other began to crack across her already abused cheeks. “Ahn!! Noo!!” she cried out each time his hand came down, her muscle tensing around him. He rode her roughly, continuously slapping her reddened ass and nearly ripping her hair out. He let out a raw, primal sound as his hips slammed against her backside and came all over her stomach and inner thighs. The young woman shuddered as something hot spattered across her chilled skin. Soft sobs filled the air as Hisoka continued to slowly thrust, back and forth, milking his own cock between the soft, plump thighs. 

“Mmm… that was so good,” he mewled to himself. Leaning over, he rested against the teen’s back, forcing her to support both his and her weight. Wrapping his strong arms around her exposed abdomen, the mad jester nuzzled against the crook of her the girl’s neck. “Did you enjoy it too?” he asked in a sweet voice. The only response he received was the continued light sobs and heavy breathing of the girl he’d just assaulted. Sitting up, he pulled his limp member out from between the young woman’s legs and she sunk to the ground. Laying on her side, half dressed, and covered in semen; Tsubaki couldn’t help but start to cry again. The hot tears felt strange and tingly against her inflamed cheeks. The teen didn’t move an inch, she lay there for a long time, softly crying to herself. Her mind only barely registered how dark it had gotten, outside, realizing that it was night time already. Raising her head, she gave a cautious look around and noted that the magenta-haired man was nowhere to be found. “Thank god,” she whispered. More time passed before Tsubaki finally sat up. The young woman winced as her abused backside met the cold floor. Regaining her composure, shaky slowly buttoned her shirt, noting along the way that a few buttons were missing. Forcing her sore body to move, she rose to her feet pulling up her underwear as she went. 

Sniffling to herself, the traumatized teen slowly made her way home, she wasn't even sure if she was glad to still be alive. Upon arrival, she had never been so grateful to come home to an empty house. There would have been no possible way to her disheveled appearance to her parents. ‘I feel so disgusting,’ she thought to herself as she wandered toward the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes, she didn’t bother with anything other than filling the bath. Once the tub was full, she sank into it, groaning as the hot water both soothed and scalded her skin. Tsubaki tried not to think about what had happened, reassuring herself that everything would be okay. “At least he didn’t actually put it in,” she mumbled aloud. A long time passed when the teen found herself dozing off. Tsubaki was just so tired and mentally drained from all that had happened. After she finished bathing, the young woman headed toward the kitchen. The clothes she’d been wearing were torn and dirtied and honestly they just needed to be thrown out. Heading for the trash, Tsbuaki froze when she noticed something sitting on the counter in her kitchen. Blinking her eyes several times, she had to face the fact that the item was real and not going away. Slowly, she walked toward the counter and picked up what appeared to be a playing card. Swallowing hard, she turned it over, eyes widening at the message scrolled across the Joker’s figure.  
‘Thank you for the wonderful time. Be seeing you, soon.  
\- Hisoka’


End file.
